Last Man Standing
by Sammich-Chan
Summary: During World War II there can be no exceptions, even two Japanese soldiers willing to fight for the Triple Entente are allowed into the British Armed Forces. The Battle of the Rhine took place in 1944 where Naruto and Sasuke fought together, alongside their countries enemy, just fighting for what they believe is right. Not Yaoi; Sorry guys, it's just not right for this story.


**HIYA! This story is dedicated to my Dad and inspired by Julius Caesar's quote from his book The Commentarii de Bello Gallico! It's set in World War II and Naruto and Sasuke are the only characters that actually appear in it. This isn't really a yaoi fic but Naruto and Sasuke are best friends and they don't argue much . **

"_Japanese talking"_

_Japanese writing_

"English talking"

English writing

"**German talking"**

**German writing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Otherwise I'd be drawing right this very moment ^_^**

Chapter 1: I came, Veni.

Two hundred and sixty four metres beneath the surface of the English Channel a submarine carrying a unit of Navy Black Operations of eight was travelling to France. The Nazi's had recently taken over France so the British decided to infiltrate.

"Remember everyone the rendezvous point is two weeks away in the Jackdoore Inn, survive and find out as much as you can about the Nazi's plan. The Inn will be found inside the small fishing town of Portbeau." The commander of the Black Ops. says tersely. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal, Sir!" Came the simultaneous reply.

"Good." He smirked at the diamond standard of his unit. "Well then men, get some sleep, we'll arrive on the coast in 0300 hours." As the commander finished he glances around at his men, his gaze faltering over the two newest recruits who were, by far, the most talented. He exited the room with a small salute.

As soon as the door shuts six of the soldiers crowd round the two new foreign additions to the unit.

"Hey look, Jap fuckers." Jeers a soldier pulling the corners of his eyes out to the side.

"Ha! What idiots!" Another recruit ridicules the Japanese warriors.

"I bet they think that if they joined up that we'd forgive them for helping the Nazi's!" A bald Black Ops. teases.

"Can they even understand us?" Another sneer, at this the black haired recruit snarled. His blonde companion turns to him and mumbles something quickly and quietly in their mother tongue putting a hand on his shoulder. The onyx haired boy relaxed and the blonde male removed his hand; he threw the other soldiers a look warning them to shut the hell up.

Five minutes later every man had fallen asleep. The cabin then became silent, eerily silent. Suddenly the submarine shuddered dangerously. The blonde haired boy started awake. The cabin jolted violently again.

"Sasuke?" He murmurs shaking his sleeping friend. "Sasuke!" He speaks more urgently as the submarine shudders viciously again as though trying to make the blonde loose his balance, Sasuke stirs.

"What? Naruto, are you okay?" The deep water boat jerked again so everyone else rolled out of their hammocks landing in heaps on the floor.

"No, Sasuke, bombs!"

"Shit! Where's the exit?" Sasuke questioned his onyx eyes wide with surprise, not fear, surprise.

"Oi, you two! The exit's that way!" Called the trooper who first jeered at the boys. Naruto smiled and nodded appreciatively.

"Naruto! Come on!" Both of them ran towards the escape pods in the south side of the ship.

Naruto runs after Sasuke as they search for a rescue pod that hadn't been taken. They flew past empty rooms as they ran. Finally,

"Sasuke here!" Naruto alerts the raven haired boy to the only vacant pod. He dragged Sasuke through, slammed shut the door and jumped into a seat.

As soon as Sasuke sat down the blonde slammed his hand on the eject button, bright, blues eyes sparkling. They are then thrust out to sea; a backwash tells them that they are approaching land as there was an unsteady lurch from the ship.

Looking back upon the submarine they see they slow down to stare at the huge amount of damage done.

"Holy shit." Mutters Naruto. They close in on another pod and both boys peer out of the window and see three of their comrades. One of them had been blown in half like the ship, another, his face, mutilated and disfigured as though the skin had been burnt frozen over and they scraped away with a bayonet. The last one had been drowned his peaceful visage floating with the rest of his body in the water.

Then Naruto and Sasuke's escape pod slammed into the other destroyed pod.

"Sasuke go forward! NOW! The bombs are getting closer!" They then zoomed away at the fastest speed that the small pod go.

Upon reaching the surface the both sighed in relief as they saw the cliffs of France about half a mile away. Sensing danger Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Naruto what are you-?" He was interrupted with a loud crash and they were thrown into the air. After seconds that felt like hours, their pod blown apart, both boys land in the water.

"C'mon let's go..." Gasped Naruto as he started swimming to the shore. Sasuke followed spitting out sea water. The onyx eyed boy nods and they both start swimming towards the cliff with water lapping at their frozen skin.

"Can you feel that?" Asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, the water, it's pulling us under... I'm swimming down." Came the reply, Sasuke nodded. Naruto proceeded to duck dive down, he finds a tunnel and there the pulling is stronger and the blonde had trouble swimming back to the surface. "_There's a tunnel leading down to something under the cliff._" This time he spoke in his mother tongue so as not to give away their position to those who may be spying on them.

"_Maybe we should check it out..."_ Replied Sasuke.

"_Yeah, let's go." _Naruto duck dived down again, Sasuke following swiftly behind. They swam into a large underwater cavern and there, where the water was not deep enough there was a cave in which there was enough room to live more than comfortably. They swam to the bank and climbed out of the freezing water and swung off their bergens.

"_We should probably stay here..." _Sasuke suggests.

"_Yeah." _Replied Naruto. "_We need to light a fire."_

By the time they had lit a fire a long, comfortable silence had fallen, until,

"_Thank God for wax!"_

"_What the hell are you on about Naruto?" _Came the confused reply, dark eyes fixed on the blonde.

"_Otherwise this would be ruined." _The blue eyes boy pulled out a silver locket adorned with golden vines and leaves out from beneath the folds of his shirt. The locket also had two gems; one a sapphire, the other a dark obsidian, both entwined by two constricting, golden vines.

It hung on a silver chain around the strong male's neck. He clicked it open gently as though handling a thousand year script. Behind its doors were two photographs. One of nine people all hanging off each other's shoulders, laughing. The raven and the blonde in the very centre of the group alongside a friendly looking, pink-haired girl.

"_And if this were to be wrecked I don't know what I'd do." _Naruto said smiling.

He stroked his finger over another picture of just the two Navy Black Ops. both of them sat side by side in a traditional Japanese ramen booth. The two boys were happily talking as they ate, Sasuke was laughing, Naruto smiling into his noodles. Naruto was reaching towards the others bowl.

"_You put wax on the pictures?" _Asked Sasuke.

"_Yes, did you?" _Sasuke nodded as he sat next to the blonde pulling his own locket out of his pocket. Naruto tucked the locket back underneath his jacket and checked his watch.

"_I'm hungry!" _

"_You're always hungry Naruto." _Replied the raven.

"_SHUT UP!" _Shouted Naruto as he pulled a small gas hob out of his Bergen, along with a retractable saucepan and a box of matches.

He lit the hob and placed the pan on top. Next he took out a can of beans from his bag and emptied the contents into the pan stirring the food with a wooden spoon.

Soon the food was ready they both took it in turns to eat from the spoon.

Once they had both had their fill they washed everything in the lagoon at the edge of the land in the cavern. They then pulled out their sleeping bags and sank into dreams of wanted sleep.

The next morning after both Sasuke and Naruto had woken, They reheated the left-over beans, washed up again before discussing what to do.

"_We should have a look around the nearby French port; see if we can find the Jackdoore Inn." _Sasuke spoke swiftly trying to show the younger the urgency of this situation.

"_Yeah! And check out the view on top of the cliff." _

"_You want to draw it?" _The raven haired man asked remembering the other's love for drawing.

"_You know it!" _Replied Naruto winking, while Sasuke shook his head, smirking slightly. The blonde checked his watched and said, "5:00 am, _we should get going._"

After packing their bags both boys jumped into the water. They swam through the underwater tunnel and started to make their way up to the top of the cliff.

An hour later Naruto had started and finished his sketch of the view.

"The clothes are dry." Said Sasuke, now speaking in English feeling no need to hide their speech anymore. Naruto nodded and stuffed his drawing into my bag and pulling on his shirt. Both then followed the foot path to Portbeau.

It was a peaceful harbour and as the public went along with their daily lives both Naruto and Sasuke realised that someone had been following them since they had entered the small porting town. They walked round a corner and started to run.

Fifteen minutes of running flew by and the two of them felt as if they'd shaken off their rather stubborn stalker. Neither of them realised the next miracle at first until Sasuke looked up. He nudged Naruto's side, to grab his attention and nodded in front of him. Naruto followed his gaze and found himself staring right at the sign of The Jackdoore Inn.

"That stalker was a blessing." Said Naruto, in English, while Sasuke crossed himself muttering a thanks to father, the son and the holy ghost. "Didn't know you were religious." Said Naruto as they started walking towards the Inn.

They walked up to a bar and ordered two coffees which according to the blonde tasted like 'complete and utter shit'.

Sasuke agreed with a. "Thank the rations." A grunt was earnt as a reply, the blonde pushed his coffee away, gagging. For the first time in a while they sat and spoke without having to worry about war or their teammates, they talked about the past and the future. They spoke about now but most of all they spoke about home.

After a few hours they both decided that they should rent out a room in the Inn, then wait for two weeks to wait for the meet. And in the meanwhile they'd explore the porting town.

The next day they woke early so they could collect their belongings from the nearby underwater cavern. Allowing their clothes to dry before making their way back to the Port Beau, so as not to raise suspicion.

Once they had returned and consumed more cardboard food they went to go and explore the town. Children played out on the streets and working class women went to go and attend their husband's old jobs. Old men and women sat on benches watching their grandchildren and the seagulls above. Another thing they saw was a teenage girl begging who seemed to be her boyfriend not to join up for the army. He refused and walked off leaving the girl crying loudly.

As soon as both the blonde and the raven stood in the market place, the atmosphere changed completely. The charred scents of exotic food filled their noses, dull fabrics swayed in the breeze. People hurried around looking for good bargains, the buzz of people everywhere jostled the two recruits. The sound of people selling their goods, and customers conversing over whether they should or shouldn't buy something almost deafened them.

"We should leave before we're tempted to buy something." Mumbled Sasuke, before Naruto could reply he was being pulled away from the crowds by the onyx eyed boy.

"_S-Sasuke, where are we going?"_ Naruto asked, they had started to run again.

"_Our follower is back Naruto." _Both spoke in the mother tongue to disguise their words.

They barged passed people of the public and ran down a dark alley to the left staring out either end to see if the stalker would reveal them self. A few minutes passed until both boys realised that they had ceased to chase them.

"Let's go back to the Inn." Sasuke put forward, Naruto nodded and they retreated into the Inn.

They waited for days, and eventually gave up exploring, plus all the streets looked the same and nothing changed over the few days they were there. However, the Sunday before they were to meet with the rest of the army, a group of Nazi's paraded their way into the bustling town. They started to take over, yet another step closer to Britain. Those of whom did not comply to these orders were forced to watch their house and family burnt to the ground and then shot or sent to the army.

Naruto and Sasuke had had enough of trying to hide their identities, at first it was easy but with this new... hindrances, hiding who they were became much more difficult to do. They could barely conceal the fact that they were foreign. Well for Sasuke, his dark hair and eyes showed clearly that he was Asian but Naruto, on the other hand looked like Hitler's perfect species; blonde hair, blue eyes, the perfect Aryan.

The day before they were due to meet up in The Jackdoore Inn, a Nazi walked to the two of them and offered Naruto a place in the army. Naruto took it, the wrong way, which was unfriendly. He pulled the Nazi soldiers gun out of his belt, pointed it into the astonished soldiers face.

"**Does this look as if I wanna join your fucking army?" **Naruto belted at him in fluent German. He readied the gun for fire, the Nazi backed up into the wall behind him, apologising repetitively. Behind Naruto the crowd cheered him on, encouraging him to shoot the Nazi.

A vein pulsed in the blonde's temple, he began to pull the trigger but Sasuke's hand on his shoulder brought him back to his senses. Before the bullet was loosed, he aimed the gun into the air letting the round fly. A sad sigh emitted from the crowd and they went back to their scared lives and departed from the scene which would have been the death of a German soldier.

"**Don't ask again." **Naruto spoke darkly and the raven glared at the teenage soldier.

"_Let's go, Naruto." _Said blonde nodded and pocketed the gun before walking off with his partner.

Two weeks to the day they arrived and the two soldiers waited eagerly in the Inn, taking a seat in the darker corner of the bar. By nine o'clock the Colonel of the British Intelligence had arrived. He strode of to them grimacing.

"Well?" Asked Sasuke.

"Before you ask, Sir, everyone else is dead, including the Commander..." Naruto spoke up. The Colonel nodded and said,

"Your mission has been called off. There would be no point in infiltrating Berlin, you two would be killed almost immediately. Although we're sending you both to the front line of the Battle of the Rhine." Both of the Navy recruits looked shocked but it was overcome swiftly. "Meet me down here in half an hour." Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded and proceeded to follow their orders.

Once they had packed and made their way downstairs, fully dressed and standing 'at ease', they followed the Colonel out to a Jeep. At his command they both jumped onto the back and it drove them away from that small town, Port Beau. Driving off into the night, driving straight into what would change their lives forever.

**I know, I know. It's been FOREVER! But school sucks, good news is that it'll be over soon and then, you lot, you're coming first ;P **

**There's two more of these thingies. And I wouldn't say yaoi but it's pretty close and there's a shounen ai moment at the end of the next one. And a few surprises.**

**Much loves! REVIEW! It makes me happy. :3 **


End file.
